


Goodnight, my love

by queenseptienna



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Explicit Language, Felching, Incest, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Orgy, PWP, Rimming, Slash, sex sex sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serie di drabble brucianti e ad alto concentrato di sesso ambientate alla Oakenshield & Co.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts), [la_fata_verde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_fata_verde/gifts), [Orikunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orikunie/gifts), [jadina94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadina94/gifts), [silveryue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryue/gifts).



> Ogni tanto Naripolpetta mi chiede di scriverle qualcosa. Io, che sono una persona sintetica, l'ho fatto.

Le mani di Thorin sono grandi. A ripensarci bene, tutto in Thorin è grande - sì, soprattutto il suo cazzo, dio lo benedica - mani, naso, muscoli, gambe... Bilbo si sente stranamente bene all'idea di essere così piccolo e minuto da poter stare tra quelle braccia forti.  
Ringrazia il cielo ogni volta che gli è possibile per la grande forza che Thorin possiede e per il modo in cui riesce a tenerlo sollevato addosso al muro mentre Bilbo gli stringe le gambe intorno alla vita e lo incita a spingergli dentro.  
Anche Bilbo però ha una grande qualità: riesce a frantumare ogni forma di controllo di Thorin nell'arco di pochi istanti, lo trasforma in un essere disinibito che non conosce vergogna, sensi di colpa o prudenza.  
Probabilmente Bilbo dovrebbe preoccuparsi di tanto in tanto, ma ha superato da un pezzo la fase in cui arrossiva a ogni sguardo. Ora ha imparato a comandare. Non è più lui a essere di Thorin, ma è Thorin a essere suo e lo sente in ogni movimento disperato del suo capo dentro il suo corpo.  
"Più forte" geme e Thorin lo accontenta, lo accontenta SEMPRE e inizia a spingere con più decisione, ringhiando come una bestia ferita, solo che non è affatto ferito e non ha mai goduto così tanto nel trovarsi serrato nel culo stretto del suo tirocinante.


	2. Chapter 2

I pollici di Thorin si agganciano alle natiche del suo tirocinante e ne espongono il delizioso rossore del buco abusato fino a pochi istanti prima.  
Dal canto suo, Bilbo affonda la faccia nel cuscino, sentendosi terribilmente esposto allo sguardo impietoso del suo superiore. Vorrebbe guardarlo in faccia, vedere la sua espressione, ma non sarebbe comunque pronto al volto vontratto nel più oscendo dei desideri.  
Thorin si abbassa all'improvviso e lecca il rivolo del proprio sperma che scivola dall'anfratto di Bilbo. Con la lingua risale fino a ficcarcela dentro e chiude gli occhi, concentrandosi solo sul suggere la propria essenza dal compagno.  
Bilbo non può fare altro che gemere e dimenare le natiche aggrappandosi a tutto ciò che ha sottomano. Si sente di nuovo duro - a quanto pare il suo corpo ignora il fatto che quella sera sia già venuto un numero insostenibile di volte - e piagnucola quando Thorin gli passa le braccia sotto le anche e lo piega verso l'alto in un arco quasi innaturale, divrandogli il buco del culo come se non avesse fatto altro in tutta la sua vita.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo socchiuse gli occhi, oppresso dal calore dei corpi che lo circondavano. Come ci fosse arrivato lì in mezzo ancora non lo sapeva, ma l'unica cosa che contava era l'essere lì.  
Vicino a Kili, il cui respiro affannoso ed eccitato lo cullava. Vicino a Fili, i cui occhi azzurri erano scuri per il desiderio feroce. Vicino a Thorin, che aveva perso ogni traccia di compostezza ed era solo il ritratto crudo di un animale selvaggio.  
Bilbo si godette la sensazione di potere per l'aver ridotto gli uomini della sua vita in quel modo: totalmente affamati e bisognosi di scoparlo, fotterlo e ancora scoparlo. Non avevano fatto altro per tutta la serata, Bilbo era passato da un cazzo all'altro senza mai saziarsi, li aveva assaggiati tutti e li aveva fatti godere.  
Ma non era abbastanza.  
Li voleva tutti insieme, così si era inginocchiato in mezzo a loro e attese, elargendo magnanimo una leccata a quegli uccelli tesi esclusivamente per lui.  
Il primo schizzo arrivò da Kili, gli altri lo seguirono subito dopo. Si beò della sensazione dello sperma bollente sul viso e lasciò scivolare fuori la lingua per assaggiarlo.  
Quando i tre si furono calmati e crollarono sulle ginocchia, Bilbo sorrise per la sua conquista.


End file.
